The Other Legacy
by ShinobiTwin05
Summary: Desmond never thought himself as an Assassin. No; he was not one for the Cloak and Daggers approach... He rejected that lineage of his family. In his mind, he would always be a SOLDIER...
1. Preview: The Other Legacy

Author's Note/ Author's Corner:

So I just had this idea from a dream I had the other day and if it gets good feedback than I may do a full-story about this…

I think this hasn't been thought yet so I may be over my head… Well, anyway tell me what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or Assassin's Creed… What I Do own however; is the first Assassin's Creed game, Final Fantasy DoC game, Final Fantasy Advent Children movie, and a bag of Cheetos. (*sob.*) Why can't I be a multi-millionaire business tycoon?

_**Preview**_

_**The Other Legacy**_

"_What do you mean there is an anomaly in his DNA! I want results not mistakes Ms. Stillman! Fix this now!"_

"_I'm trying sir! There seems to be another set of memories that are dominating the Altair sequences! I don't— …. That's, that's not possible—"_

_Alarms rang through the room, blaring with intensity and volume._

"_What's happening! "_

"_The descendant is being absorbed by the memories!"_

"_Well then pull him out! I do not want to lose Subject 17 after all the trouble we had in obtaining him!"_

"_I can't! The memories are—"_

_White light surrounded everything._

_oooOOOOOOooo_

_Where was he?_

"**You… Will be my Living Legacy…."**

_What was going on?_

"**Tifa… The Village… My mother…. GIVE THEM BACK!"**

_Where was this?_

"**So… You were a SOLDIER huh?"**

Only part of the mission. Only part of the mission….

"**I never blamed you. Not once. You came for me, that's all that matters."**

_Why… Did he feel so regretful hearing those reassurances?_

"**Dilly Dally Shilly Shally. It's either us or memories C-…"**

_Warmth. The smell of liquor and spices. Long hair._

"**Geostigma. It's when the human body rejects the alien matter inside itself and produces black discolorments across the skin and purple blood."**

_Agony. Visions of silver and fire. A cruel smirk. Burning. Burning. Fragments in his mind…_

"**It's good to see you… Cloud."**

_Pain. Blackness. Betrayal. And then Nothing._

SEPHIROTH!

oooOOOOOOooo

R&R


	2. Prologue: The Other Bloodline

**The Other Legacy**

**Prologue: The Other Bloodline**

Author's Note/ Author's Corner:

ShinobiTwin05: I want to say that I had nothing to do with updating late and point the blame at school, homework, my dad hogging the computer, and school projects but then I would be semi-lying.

Disclaimer: You seriously think that I created this? The two greatest hits in Play Station Gaming? No matter how much I wish that was true; it's not.

_**The Other Legacy**_

_**Prologue: The Other Bloodline**_

Desmond didn't know where he was, what was happening to him, or how the h*ll he got there in the first place.

The place was covered in a thick blue white mist and seemed to be endless in all directions. Strangely enough, he could make out white codes and shimmering writings spilling across the open air. Looking right to left, he couldn't make heads or tails of how that was possible. Maybe he was dreaming?

So he could categorize this as a very detailed delusion from his subconscious or a large hallucination from too much alcohol.

White fog clung to his brown leather boots and pale linen robe—wait, _brown leather boots and pale linen robe_?

Startled, Desmond lifted up his covered arms to inspect the outfit he was in. It was simple in design; the robe was sewn similar to what the monks of old used to wear but tweaked a bit for maximum movement, on his left arm rested a bulky metal armlet that suspiciously felt heavier than it should, a sheathed sword was lay on his left hip for easy access, various throwing knives were tucked all over his body in leather straps and pouches, and surprisingly Desmond felt the weight of another weapon arranged across his back in a diagonal fashion.

All in all, this was an attire fit for battle. Which made the situation worse because he had _no_ recollection of putting the garments on.

"_Let me stabilize him…"_

Before he could process what that meant for him exactly, the scenery warped into a crowded city street. People moved passed him with barely a glance, some even pushed him out of their way. Desmond tried to push them out of his way as well, but his body did not respond to his instructions and kept on bumping into others.

Panicking, Desmond started to run away from the crowds with sluggish movement. He crashed into a few stalls and tripped many urn holders in his haste to get away.

"_We're losing him!"_

Suddenly, he was surrounded by faceless woman all vying for his attention. He pushed them away only for more to take their place.

"_That's enough Ms. Stillman!"_

They continued to push him back until he was leaning on a stone rail. With one more step he fell. The dream shattered with green and blue light.

"_We need to pull him out now!"_

oooOOOOOOooo

He was floating in endless white, seemingly in a peaceful descend.

Nothing and Everything surrounded him in pleasant warmth. Almost as if he was in heaven and nothing at the same time.

'Where… am I?'

Whispers were drumming through his subconscious; all jumbled together with no complete sentences.

_**WEAPON… Protect… Death… **__You… are nothing more than a Puppet… __**Rebirth… SOLDIER… **_The price of freedom is steep… _Traitor… __**Strength… Fragile… Warrior… **_We're friends… right (_)? _**Avalanche… Life stream… **__A failed experiment…! __**Regret… Determination… Light… **__Failure…_ Use brings about wear, tear, and rust… _I understand now Mother! Let us go to the Promised Land! Together…! __**Dark… Taint… Calamity…**_ Above all else, keep your honor as SOLDIER…!_** Lost… Memory… Torture…**_

_I thought of a wonderful present for you... Metal clashed against metal. The sharp shriek of the blade permitted the air. Shall I give you despair…? The Sky was falling all around him. Tell me what you cherish most… give me the pleasure of taking it away._

An elongated blade erupted from his chest.

Desmond screamed.

oooOOOOOOooo

Author's Note/ Author's Corner:

ShinobiTwin05: So if all of you guessed, Desmond is the descendant of Cloud! Congrats! (*waves a flag and blows a whistle.*)

Desmond: How is that any good? I'm related to an f*cked-up emo! And the Animus is going to make _**me**_ into an f*cked-up emo! How messed up is this story! At least Altair and Ezio are part of the solution, I don't understand how being a Templar-Knight wannabe is going to help the Brotherhood.

ShinobiTwin05: Hey! (*points finger at Desmond.*) Don't diss my fan fiction or else I'll make your situation even worse by adding to the baggage Cloud already has! Or better yet, tell Cloud what you called him to his face!

Desmond: (*pales.*) You wouldn't dare! Not when your stash of manga is being held hostage. (*holds a stack of comic books.*)

ShinobiTwin05: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! My Manga!

R & R


End file.
